Feelin' Way too Damn Good
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Song Fic about PL set after season 5 finale. Piper remembers the last time they said goodbye, a weekend break where they could say good bye properly, then she tells Leo how she feels. What does he say?


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or the lyrics which belong to Nickelback. Yup, you guessed it I don't own them either. In fact I own nothing of any significance....so I'll just shut up now!  
  
A/N: This just kinda popped into my head while I was listening to Nickelback's 'Feelin way too damn good'.  
  
Takes place after Leo goes off to become an Elder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me  
  
You must've broken down cause you finally said that you would'  
  
I was so glad that Leo was coming. Even if it was just to say goodbye, I just had to see him again, tell him how I feel. I heard a knock on the hotel room's door, my heart leapt in my chest; I knew it was him. That feeling's nothing new; my heart leaps in my chest every time I know I'm going to see him; it has done ever since we fell in love. Part of me never wants to lose that feeling. After letting him in we just look into each other's eyes. Every time I look into his eyes I can see right into his soul, right now his eyes are filled with love and pain. A feeling that I know all too well.  
  
'But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong since I'm feelin' way too damn good'  
  
"L...Leo, you have no idea how glad I am that you came. I know that you're feeling the same way I am. I just never want to lose you..." I got cut off by Leo.  
  
"I know Piper, I know. Believe me, I really don't want to leave you or Wyatt; I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to try and get back to you. And you need to know that I'll always love you-no matter what." With that he took me into his arms and we shared one long passionate kiss, which led to another and another.  
  
'For 48 hours I don't think we left my hotel room  
  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
  
We gotta make love one last time in the shower'  
  
We stayed in the hotel room for the whole time clinging onto each other, never wanting to let go, but we had too. I woke up the next day in Leo's arms. It was the best feeling ever, but it was the last time I'd ever experience it again. I never wanted that day too end.  
  
'Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
  
And it's like  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I fall in love and find my heart face down'  
  
Damn them, every time, everything would finally be going great for us then they would take him away from me. But this time it was so much worse, it wasn't just me that they were taking Leo away from, we were married and we had a beautiful son and we were so in love. We probably should have known, ever since they finally let us get married, that it wouldn't be forever. But I won't regret it, any of it, they were the best years of my life. The years I spent with Leo Wyatt.  
  
'Where it lands where it should  
  
This time it's like  
  
The two of us should probably start to fight'  
  
We could have fought more, no, Leo should have fought more. I know that he is fighting, but if we'd fought more, if he hadn't given in so easily, would it all be different? That's one thing I'll never know.  
  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good  
  
Feelin' way too damn good  
  
Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
  
It's better left inside than left for good  
  
Lookin' back each time they tried too tell me  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good'  
  
Sometimes I think maybe we shouldn't have met up again, then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. But then that's love for you, we just had to go back for more. He thinks I should move on, he wants me too or so he says. But I know the truth, we still as in love as we were, and knowing that I could never move on and I'll never forget what he said that night, "I'll always love you no matter what." I don't care how much everyone wants or tells me to move on, but I just can't. Believe me I tried, but I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes, or feel the pain in my heart.  
  
'And it's like  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
And fall in love and find my heart faced down  
  
Where it lands where it should  
  
This time it's like  
  
The two of us should probably start to fight'  
  
If only we could speak one more time, really sort everything I know we could find a way to be together. Which is why when he comes to get Wyatt tomorrow I have to tell him how I feel. I know he still feels the same; we just need to admit it to each other. I've tried everything. No matter how hard I try, I still end up at square one.  
  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good  
  
Feelin' way too damn good  
  
I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me  
  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
  
But now that you're here it's like I'm constantly dreaming'  
  
After we put Wyatt to bed, I decided to tell him; it was now or never.  
  
"Leo, I've gotta tell that I've tried, I've tried so hard, but there's nothing I can do... Leo, I still love you and I know that you know that, but we need you, that little boy in there he needs a father, and I want you to be his father, because I could never trust another man with him as much as I trust you. But more importantly because you are his father and I could never love anyone as much as I love you!" I said it so fast I wasn't sure if he'd even heard what I said, but he did and he seemed surprised to see the tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Piper, I never really wanted you to be with another man, but I thought that you could never take me back. Even after I'd thought I'd found a way to be with you again, I didn't know if we could be together again. I thought I would be causing you less pain; I didn't want to come back to you and then have to leave. But I swear that I love you with all my heart and this time I'll do everything I can to stay with you." After Leo said that I just looked at him with a huge smile on my face. This was what I'd wanted more than anything, to be with Leo again. I ran into his arms, it was all I could do.  
  
"I love you!" I said tenderly.  
  
"I love you too Piper." Leo said before kissing me passionately and carrying me over to the bed. I was walking on sunshine, I'd never been happier, except maybe when our son was born.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There is some more of the song, but its all been said already and that's just where I wanted the fic to end. Now please go review. 


End file.
